It is common for people to make lists, either on paper or electronic, as reminders of items to buy (“a shopping list”) when they go shopping. The person (shopper) may shop at a store or shop on-line. Some on-line shopping sites allow one to manually fill and modify a shopping list.
After the items have been purchased, they are typically removed from the list. If all are purchased, there are no items left on the list. This then requires the shopper to make another list from scratch each time. This can be very repetitive and time-consuming when many of the items are the same each time the shopper shops, such as for grocery lists.
If one makes these lists locally on their smartphone or computer, they may be inadvertently erased. Also, it may be that one makes the list on their computing tablet, but goes to the store to purchase the items, but brings their phone instead of the computing tablet and not have access to the shopping list.
Since the shoppers make these from memory each time, they tend to forget to put items on the list. When the items can only be purchased in the store, this may require them to make another trip to the store.
Typically, items are added to the list, as one runs out of that item. Therefore, the shopper must live without this item until it is purchased again.
Adding or deleting items on the list is currently a manual process. Typically, it involves typing into the phone or computer a name or description of an item to purchase. Sometimes the shopper does not know the name or size of the product, which causes problems adding them to the list, or modifying them on the list.
If the shopper chooses to go to the store to purchase the products, instead of buying them on-line, the shopper must find each of the products in the store. Since the list has no relation to the product placement, the shopper strolls down the aisles until (s)he sees a product on the list. The shopper wastes time since they go through every aisle, even though there may be several aisles in which there are no products on the list.
Another problem with shopping lists, is that the shopper may not have the funds required to buy everything on the list. It becomes time-consuming trying to determine which items to buy now and which can be purchased at a later shopping trip (session).
Also, some people are busy and do not have the time to purchase items and pick up the items.
Currently, there is a need for a system that is a more efficient means of purchasing products and services that overcomes the problems indicated above.